Like a Song
by Liliumxx
Summary: I decided to do songfics, each chapter a one shot, for the pairings Matt/Mello, Light/L. Suggest songs and which pairing you want.
1. Arctic Monkeys - 505

**A/N: Hey everybody! I decided to do a series of songfics for the pairing Matt/Mello, and LightxL. You can suggest songs and which pairing of the two, the first fic I will do is going to be about LxLight and it will be based on the song 505 by Arctic Monkeys.**

L is dead.

Light could be Kira now.

No more big obstacles.

So what were those tears?

Why?

_Why on earth was Light Yagami mourning over Ryuzaki's dead body?_

"Light, let him go." He heard his father's voice.

_It sounded so far away._

_Like an echo._

_He wanted to hear Ryuzaki accuse him._

He remembered the number of the room he first met L. Number 505.

"Light...Please." He saw Matsuda's dark eyes looking at him pleadingly. Eventually, his father dragged him away.

His gaze was still fixed on Ryuzaki. He didn't resist. He couldn't.

_He felt numb._

Light Yagami never cared about anything more than his new world.

This time he didn't care about Ryuzaki more either.

It hurt though.

"Hello sir."

"Hey. I want to book a room...505."

"I will check whether it is free." Light looked at the petite woman who opened a note with numbers.

He remember walking those stairs up to the last floor, to room 505.

It took him 45 minutes to get there by walking.

And it made him frustrated.

Now,

Even if it was a seven hour flight, he'd take as well.

"It is free. You can go. ID card please." Light threw it on the desk carelessly supressing a dry laugh.

He would pull off an act pretending he was scared Kira might learn his name and face but he wasn't in the mood even for that. He heard the girl say something as he got the keys and ID card and left for the room.

When he opened the door, he wished silently that Ryuzaki would be sitting on the couch as usual.

_"Missed me, Light-kun?" _Light's heart skipped a beat as he saw Ryuzaki with his arms between his thighs sitting on the couch.

He was dead.

But he didn't care.

Even if he was hallucinating.

_"Yes, Light, I am dead. You had Rem kill me, remember?"_

Light remained silent and looked almost pleadingly at Ryuzaki.

"What did you expect? You told me we were going to part on the roof. You knew I am Kira."

_"When you looked at me like that, Yagami Raito, what did you expect?"_

"What?"

_"Your eyes had changed. You used to look at me differently. Like an ally. Then even your slightest glances changed."_

"We were never allies."

_"Then what are you doing here?" _L's expression remained unreadable as he started gnawing his thumb.

"I guessed I'd still adore you with your hands around my neck."

_"When did that happen, Light-kun?"_

"The first and last time you ever slept normally, you turned around put your arms around my neck. I thought you were going to kiss me."

_"Oh. I didn't know that one. And you adored it?"_

"What's the point in lying, yes, I did, Ryuzaki."

_"No need to call me Ryuzaki anymore. I am L. L Lawliet." L stood up, his posture as usual._

For some reason, Light shivered after hearing the name.

He wanted to look in Rem's note after he got it, but it didn't feel right.

It was Ryuzaki's last secret.

He didn't want to know it.

And it felt so unfamiliar to Light to hear it.

"You were never shy of a spark, were you L?"

_"I am was always ambitious. But so are you. Even more than I am, I'd dare to say. Or at least, I was."_

The knife twisted at the thought that Ryuzaki _wasn't anymore._

_"Did it hurt you when...I died?"_

"It did. More than I imagined it would."

_"Frightened by the bite though it's no harsher than a bark, Light-kun. You knew I was going to die. It just hurt to see it."_

"I can't understand why. Why did it hurt. You were only an obstacle."

_"Maybe."_

"But...you came in the middle of my adventure. Kira's new world. Imagine how would it be if we met under other circumstances, L."

_"Light-kun, the middle of adventure is such a perfect place to start."_

"Would you ever give in to Kira?"

_"Absolutely no, Yagami Light."_

"Then it's not."

_"It could be if you weren't delusional."_

"I am Kira and also god of the new world, Ryuza- L." L's eyes turned dark as he absently grabbed a fistful of his white baggy shirt.

_"Why did you came back to 505, Kira, then?"_

"I guess...It brings memories. I'd come back even if it was a seven hour flight, instead of a forty five minute drive, Ryuzaki."

_"It is L. And were you seeking me actually?"_

"I...I wished for you to be here."

_"And here I am. With my arms between my thighs." _

Long pause.

One of those that were...dead. Light stood still at the couch with his eyes closed.

_I just imagined him._

_He couldn't be here._

_Once somebody dies, they never come back._

_And then he heard it._

_A faint noise._

_Like whimpering._

He opened his eyes to see the one and only L expressionless, tears running down his cheeks and letting out small sobs, he was trying to supress.

"Ryuzaki?"

_"It is L! I don't need an alias anymore, Light-kun! I died! On Kira's arms!"_

"I...I..."

_"You regret it? No!"_

"No. I had no choice, L. But...I crumble completely when you cry."

_"It was you that had to greet me with goodbye."_

"Will you let me do something for you? Please?" L looked taken aback but eventually nodded, wiping his tears. Light slowly moved closer and covered his eyes with his hands. "Stand up." L obediently, did so. Light went closer as his arms slided on L's back.

L tasted sweetly.

And L had a...cold taste. He tasted like death.

But Light hadn't realized he wanted that taste.

Surprisingly, L kissed back. Light noticed that L hadn't closed his eyes the whole time. Or at least he guessed so, when he pulled away. His expression remained the same as it always was and his eyes were open.

_"You spoiled the surprise, Light-kun. You took your hands off my eyes too soon, before I closed my eyes. I feel disappointed."_

"I never disappoint."

_"Did I though?"_

"L...no matter what, the reason I killed you was because you are no inferior from me."

_"I should probably show you all the reasons this is sick, but I won't. Because, I was born sick."_

"Promise me that you will be here when I wake up. Sitting as always next to me. And then go. But...I want this to happen one last time."

_"I will. Sleep, Light-kun." _

"Matsuda, bring my cell quickly. He doesn't answer." Light's eyes focused on the floor in front of him.

"Dad? What happened?"

"Forget it, Matsuda." Light saw the blurry form of Soichiro Yagami in front of him. "Light, you scared us. You kept on looking at Ryuzaki's body and even after the ambulance came, you wouldn't react. We thought about sending you too. You were in some kind of trance. Did Ryuzaki's death shock you that much?"

_L Lawliet._

_Was that really his name?_

_What was that?_

"I want to go to 505, dad. The room. At Teito hotel." Soichiro Yagami casted a weird look.

"I don't think it's healthy for you to."

"I _must._"

Light closed his eyes and opened the door.

Empty.

It was almost like a seven hour flight to him until he arrived.

And there was _nothing._

He brought the Note out of his back. And opened it.

_L Lawliet. That was indeed his name._

"Missed me Light-kun?"

And he was there. With his arms between his thighs, and a smile.


	2. Evanescence - Imaginary

**Chapter 2: Evanescence - Imaginary (Light/L)**

**Thanks for reviewing! Here is your one shot.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Review more songs and which pairing you want!**

_L Lawliet lived in his own world._

_He couldn't call it heaven or hell._

_It was just him._

_Until he came._

_Until he dared to come._

"Ryuzaki."

"Yagami Raito."

Silence.

L looked at Light's brown eyes.

They weren't really brown.

Brown was not a colour appropriate for Yagami-kun.

Red was appropriate colour for him.

Like black was for L.

L didn't have to breath.

Not in afterlife.

As Light Yagami appeared in the doorway, he stood up and slowly walked up to him.

And L lingered.

That doorway was always empty.

Like the place L spent his days.

L knew it was more than possible to go crazy in afterlife.

And he was insane.

_"It's not Ryuzaki anymore, is it?"_

_"I don't know your name."_

_Yagami Raito._

_Yagami Raito._

_Yagami Raito._

_"They're here again..." L sighed._

_"Who is here?"_

_"The voices, Kira."_

_"What voices, L?"_

_"The voices. They are growling."_

_"I don't really care, but here I got nothing to do. It's been two hundred years since I died, two hundred and six since you did. So, care to explain?"_

_"They growl your name."_

_"What?"_

_"Your name. They growl your name. They voices. They sound like monsters. It is not a human voice."_

_"We are in nothingness. There are no monsters or voices, this is not hell."_

_"I am very aware it is nothingness. I never believed in gods or heavens anyway."_

_"Then how do you explain that? You always have an explanation for everything."_

_"I think it happens subconsciously. Because you killed me."_

_"Oh. It sounds...reasonable." If L ever saw Light after his death again, he'd expect him to be sarcastic and absolutely offensive. This was the opposite of offensive._

_He seemed to listen._

_Maybe it was just the place, driving him crazy too._

_"And why are you here?"_

_"I don't know..." Light lowered his head and looked at his hand wide eyed. "I never felt alive. Anything close to alive. For two hundred years or so. And then an alarm clock rang. Not like the alarm clocks in human world. It was more like...an inner alarm clock. I just opened my eyes and I knew I was here for some reason. I know I'd have to see you."_

_L could always hear those bells and the wind._

_Ever since he was a child, the wind whispered to him._

_Lately, all it whispered was Light's name. It sounded a bit oncoherent to L. _

_No, not incoherent._

_Unfamiliar._

_Like the voices._

_The monsters._

_And then they both heard a thunder. _

_Some raindrops fell on the black ground._

_"Is it possible to be raining?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"How can you not know?"_

_"I don't, Light-kun." _

_And they were on the rooftop, all of a sudden._

_At the same rooftop they were before L died._

_But it was night._

_And it was raining even more._

_L could see himself in the raindrops lying on Kira's, Light's arms._

_Dying._

_Light could see L's eyes closing for the last time._

_And knowing they'd never open again._

_He still felt the same satisfaction._

_It was just a bitter one._

_He was surprised to have any kind of emotions in otherworld._

_"L?"_

_"Yes, Light-kun."_

_"I enjoyed killing you."_

_"I know that. I enjoyed seeing you dying too."_

_"Is that normal?" L laughed dryly._

_"No, Light-kun. Because we aren't normal. You know..." L's eyes turned into a dark shade of red._

_The red of the blood. "I used to get some papers and turn them into flowers. Paper ones. I did it a lot in Wammy's House. I once placed flowers all over the floor and created a field."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Nothing. In nothingness...you either deal with your past and face every tiny part of it or you go crazy. This is a memory. A stupid one to you, an important one to me."_

_"And you? Did you deal with your past, Ryuzaki?"_

_"I went crazy. And don't call me Ryuzaki." L fell on his knees and lightly touched the wet ground with his finger. "I sometimes hear those clouds singing. You know, not in a poetic way, or actually singing. I just...hear the bells. The ones I also heard before my death. It is like a lullaby." L could see Light was speechless._

_To leave Yagami Raito speechless, I must indeed be crazy right now, L thought._

_"And...I can do both anything and nothing here. I have no soul. I have nothing. No enemies. I just choose to...lie inside myself for endless hours. And I imagine that there is a sky instead of the usual blackness. A purple one. I like purple. It reminds me of my pink cakes. Maybe there is actually a purple sky." Light slowly walked up to L and sat down next to him._

_"You are insane L. You are seriously-"_

_"I am not out of touch, Light-kun. The only thing making me seem like I am, is that rampant chaos you created in human world, that awful reality. It drives me crazy."_

_"Will I end up like you?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"You know that in nothingness you can't go anywhere. This is not nothingness. We can't be here. We can't be on this rooftop."_

_"It's the nightmare I built to escape my own world, the nothingness. I can go anywhere. I prefer facing our deaths, again and again, than doing nothing. I keep on seeing our deaths. I am dead right now. It's night. It's that day. It must have been hours since I died." L looked down, as if he could see his body a few floors lower, lying lifeless._

_"It has been centuries. Not hours. Keep it together. You said it yourself. This is just a memory. We are just memories. Important one though."_

_"I got nothing to keep together. And I see you arrogance followed you in this world too, didn't it, Yagami Raito?"_

_"Welcome to the orphanage." Watari gave a small smile, a rather sad one._

_"Am I an orphan?" L asked, knowing the answer already._

_"Your parents died, I am sorry." No one was sorry, and he didn't need anyone to be sorry._

_"It's okay." L said unemotionally at Quilish Wammy._

_"_

_I can't face my past." L didn't realize the following scream was his as he lied on the ground, flat on his back._

_"L..." Light was on his knees next to him expressionless. _

_"Ryuzaki! Come on! Snap out of it!"_

_It was the last phrase he ever heard._

_And it was a lie._

_Light didn't care if he 'snapped out of it'._

_In fact, even he did care._

_L didn't._

_Light couldn't have done anything._

_He was defeated._

_Even if Near and Mello won against Kira._

_The bells knew he'd die._

_"Did it hurt?"_

_L looked at Light with his usual wide eyes._

_"When I killed you. Did it?"_

_"Physical pain never affected me. It was the emotional one. The one admitting I lost. I already knew though. It was just my final defeat that hurt the most." Light looked at him intensely._

_L was swallowed up inside of his own scream._

_When he first came to nothingness, it was the first time in all eternity he ever felt desperate. _

_He wanted to act._

_He wanted to think._

_And he couldn't._

_Not clearly._

_And that silence._

_Day and night._

_Endless._

_"Is it okay...not to be sorry I killed you but to be desperate I did eventually?"_

_"You didn't seem desperate after you did, though."_

_"I...I know it now. I couldn't help but compare Near and Mello to you. And they were both inferior. I think only the two of us were equal."_

_What he couldn't cease for was the fear of silent nights._

_He loved silent human nights._

_Just to hear nothing._

_And not sleeping._

_Thinking endlessly._

_And now he couldn't._

_This was no transcedence._

_This was no otherworld._

_This was bullshit._

_"Thanks for that, Light-kun. Although I'd prefer you didn't insult my successors." Light lied down next to L as the raindrops kept on falling. _

_"I long for the deep sleep dreaming, L. The human one. This is just an endless nightmare."_

_"I never slept anyway. And I thought you didn't consider yourself completely human. You were a god, you thought so at least."_

_And then the voices and the lullabies started._

_And they never ended._

_And he knew Light Yagami would come one day._

_Otherwise, he would be forever a prisoner of that reality._

_Of those monstrous growls._

_Of the field of his paper flowers._

_He didn't know why was that a sad memory to him though._

_A lot of things were sad lately._

_"Can't you sleep here? In nothingness." Light asked curiously._

_"I don't know."_

_"Do...you want to try it?"_

_"What?"_

_"You like the rain. It might help you sleep. And I can't catch a cold anyways. I can sleep anywhere as long as I can manage to. We could try to sleep here."_

_"The voices won't stop, Light-kun. They won't let go..."_

_"I know they won't...My whole world was shattered in a matter of seconds. As was yours."_

_It doesn't matter whose fault it is._

_We are both dead._

_"You can sleep. I will create some paper flowers. The voices always tell me to. The monsters. Like it will help. Should I? Is there any chance it will solve anything? I can't face even that part of my past. I always thought I had extreme emotional strength."_

_"Do you still hear that lullaby? Besides the voices."_

_"Always."_

_"Ignore the voices and the paperflowers. Listen to it. And look at the clouds. And then we can try to sleep."_

_"I...I feel more peaceful now. Now we...we talked." L admitted._

_"I...I do too." Light smiled._

_And it was not a smile out of an act, L could tell._

_It was a real one._

_This wasn't Kira._

_It was Light Yagami._

_"I guess...a bit of sleep in otherworld wouldn't hurt."_

_"You got none in human world either way." He lied down as Light lied beside him on the cold wet ground._

_It felt nice._

_And the voices went away. As well as the monsters._

_The lullaby didn't though._

_It stayed for a bit as it slowly faded away and all L could hear was Light's breathing._

_He could feel it on the back of his neck too._

_And he hadn't felt in a long time._

_"I don't think this is nothingness anymore."_


	3. Evanescence - My Immortal

**Chapter 3: Evanescence - My Immortal**

_Light looked up._

"Here's your food for today." A man with a mask came inside and left a plate.

"I won't eat! It's not like a can chew properly anyway!" He screamed.

Light was twenty eight years old.

Locked up in a hellish room in the most isolated island in the world.

It had been seven years since Kira supposedly died.

And fourteen years since L died.

He was going crazy.

He knew it.

It was no secret.

He faced death himself and came right back to life to be locked up, arms and legs chained.

He remembered seeing L during the surgery to take out the bullets.

_"Come, Light-kun." Light didn't know if it was by instict or not, but he hugged L. _

_It was the most real thing he ever felt._

_"They want to lock me up."_

_"You deserve to be locked up for the rest of your life." _

_"L..." L looked at him uninterested. "I'm sorry. I'd prefer to be locked up by you, than Near or Mello."_

_"Thanks for the compliment, Yagami-kun." L sighed. "But I have to go. It's not your time yet." Light grabbed L's arm as he turned around and started walking away._

_"Stay, Ryuzaki. Please."_

_"I'll stay. I want to see you die. Being locked up, going insane. Not being able to live. Seeing Kira die. Like I died."_

_"Kira will never die. Like L will never die."_

"I'm so tired of being here..." Light muttered, pulling his arms which where chained to the ground.

_"Ugh, Light-kun stop." L muttered, sitting on the ground, gnawing his thumb. "You'll hurt your wrists."_

"I won't. I'm so tired of being here...Supressed by all my childish fears, Ryuzaki. I was never like this...I was a god."

_"He's talking to L again." Near sighed while looking at the pathetic being named Light Yagami. He was lying on the ground, pulling the chains and looking at 'L', supposedly next to him._

_He talked to L a lot._

_"Will this go on forever? He should have been executed. Now that he's completely insane, it's even more dangerous to let him live."_

_"Even if he escaped, which is impossible, he wouldn't be able to leave the island. We'd catch him in time. I don't want to kill him. He's just...a murderer. He is criminally insane."_

"L, if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave..."

_"Don't you want me here?"_

"You are the worst reminder of all."

_"That's what I am supposed to be."_

"Your presence still lingers here, it won't leave me alone. Not even when I sleep. I-It's driving me crazy. I want a psychiatrist. I _demand a_ psychiatrist!" Light screeched. "Do you hear that Near!? You little-"

_"Light-kun, these wounds won't heal. Like mine won't. Never. This pain I felt when I understood you'd kill me...It's just too real. I'll never forgive you. I'll always be here. The worst memory of all."_

"There's just too much...Time cannot erase them...This place...I fucking hate this place! And I hate you, L, you are indeed the worst memory!"

_"But remember, Light-kun. You cried over my dead body. You were happy, obviously. But...what about those tears?"_

Light never cried.

Not even once.

And that day he cried.

The day L died.

"Joy ones."

_"I'd wipe them away, but I couldn't. I was dying because you blackmailed the shinigami."_

"Remember that day with the thunderstorm? Seriously, Ryuzaki. I wanted a glass of water, we were handcuffed. And you wouldn't move from the couch." Light stopped pulling the chains.

_"You know I hate thunders."_

"I even sang you a lullaby to calm you down and at least get you to go to sleep.."

_"I also hate lullabies. Kira-sama." Light flinched at the last ironic comment and pulled the chains again, growling._

"You never screamed, L! Not even once! Not even when you died! Are you that fearless?"

_"I thought sometimes that you were the reason I had no fears. You fought all of them away, somehow. I never had many, but you did fight the few of them."_

Light's chin was covered in drool as he hissed insanely.

"And I was your worst one, right, L? Kira is your worst fear." Light's yellow and bloody teeth were visible as he gritted them.

_"Not really. Not even one of them, to be honest. Not Kira. I never feared Kira."_

Light's eyes went wide and were filled with tears of anger.

"And what then? What's your biggest fear?"

_"Light Yagami is my biggest fear. Not Kira. That's why I keep on holding your hand through all of these years. Because I fear you, Light. Because I fear that you will die without knowing who you are."_

"Light Yagami is indeed bipolar, as the psychiatrist diagnosed."

"It is obvious even in his expressions. They change dramatically." Gevanni said and Near nodded.

"You have all of me, L..." Light mumbled.

_"You or Kira?"_

"M-Me. Light Yagmi. K-Kira?" _L's expression went unreadable._

_"Who's Kira, Light-kun?" _Light's eyes went wide in shock.

"Kira?"

_"Yes, Kira."_

"I...I can't remember."

"He seem to have gaps again, except from hallucinations."

"Indeed." Near answered, looking at Light's face on the screen intensely. "A few days ago, he didn't remember who was he or why he was here. And I'm sure it is not an act."

"You used to captivate me...With that light in your eyes, L. The one you had whenever you accused me or Misa. Whenever you talked about the Kira case. The one you had right before you died."

_"Someone is opening up? Feeling ready for some confessions?"_

"Am I really Kira? The murderer?" His mind was a rollercoaster. Memories popped up out of nowhere, and then they just went away. Sometimes he was clueless, other times, he knew a few things as Light Yagami, and other time he was Kira and remembered almost everything. But in each version, he always remembered one person.

L Lawliet.

_"You are bound by the life I left behind, I know that for sure. Otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to be here."_

"I don't care about you, L Lawliet. My new world was all that mattered...Wh-Where's Misa!? Takada!? Mikami!? Someone kill him!"

_"I'm already dead, Light-kun."_

Light's eyes went wide.

"Who did it?"

"He's the definition of someone with bipolar disorder." Commander Rester said and Near looked at the screen skeptically.

"He seemed to hate L but at the same time actually like him."

"It's what the doctor said, Near. Kira hated L, while Light admired him. He can't decide, it's an inner fight." Hal said and sighed.

"Why L, though? Why not Mello, for example?"

"He had the chance to get close to L, I guess it's that."

Near raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes looking at the screen.

"Your face haunts my dreams."

_"It's not just the dreams."_

"They were once pleasant."

_"Like realitywas. You chose this."_

"Y-You...You chased away all the sanity in me."

_"These wounds will never heal, Light Yagami. The pain will be real even after death. Time doesn't erase these things."_

"We are both gone, aren't we?"

_"I am. You too. I also think that even though you are alive, you could be considered even more away from this world than me." Silence._

"Your death hurt me."

_"Bullshit." Hearing L cuss was newsflash to Light, and a laugh escaped his lips. "It's not the truth."_

"There was no challenge...I tried so hard to tell myself that you were gone. That those s_hitheads _uhm...I...I...can't remember their names...That those _shitheads, _I repeat, took over. I couldn't accept it. The russian guy, and the stupid albino."

_"I'm still here, aren't I? With you. Ever since you were locked up."_

"Is it because I am dying?"

_"Maybe."_

"Even if you're here then, I've been alone all along. You are betraying me too. You want to kill me."

_"Betrayal? Look who's talking. You did this to yourself Light-kun."_

Light sat up and screamed while he started shaking violently.

"I didn't betray you! It was justice! Kira is justice!"

_"Oh so now you remember again?" _Light was sobbing while he tried to do the same thing as always. Bite off his tongue. Thankfully, Near had taken care of that too. A specially designed device, placed on Light's mouth to always keep it open, but being able to talk as easily as possible, and being able to chew..

Light broke five teeth that time while trying to break the device.

"Take me...Please..." He said, not being able to talk properly, blood running down his mouth.

_"You want me to hold your hand forever? You want to come with me?"_

"I do." Light couldn't remember his name. His face. Why was he there.

He never remembered everything. There were always gaps in his memory.

Sometimes small, sometimes big.

He always remembered L.

That must have meant something.

L leaned over him and kissed him, tasting Light's soul.

_"Did I look that pathetic?" Light glanced at his body. It was dirty, his hair were covered in dirt and mud, a few teeth were missing, and he had scratches and bruises all over his body and face._

_"Yes, Light-kun."_

_"Will you really stay?"_

_"Do I have anything better to do? And admit it, neither do you. I was once L, you were once Kira, but here, you can obviously understand we're nothing."_

"He's dead. Don't bother checking. He is." Near looked at the wide eyed Light Yagami's corpse.

What eventually surprised him, was that a strand of hair was pushed softly by something invisible behind Light's ear and his eyes closed a few minutes after he was obviously dead.

Maybe L was actually his guardian angel all this time.


	4. Alice Cooper - Poison

**Chapter 4: Alice Cooper - Poison**

**L x Light**

**It was probably the hardest chapter until now, but I hope you enjoy.**

**I wanted to make this way more sexual, but just in case I didn't.**

L never claimed to be innoncent; it was a known fact that L was rather relentless.

And that L, even though it was a hidden fact, was very aware of his sexuality.

"Come on...One night. No one has to know." L mumbled, his panda eyes focusing at Light who just stared at him.

"Are you serious? You are homosexual?"

"Not homosexual. Bisexual, Light-kun."

"Well, what if I'm not?"

"Aren't you attracted to me?"

"Ryuzaki, I am your main suspect. I am chained to you because of that. Your idea isn't quite beneficial to neither of us."

"I never said it's beneficial. But don't tell me..." L crawled from the chair to Light's feet who was sitting at the bed. "Your blood is still like ice, Light-kun. And that cruel...device inside your pants isn't reacting to this." Light's eyes went wider than before and he blushed slightly.

"Ryuzaki, stop."

"Come on, our communication is at the highest possible level. Can't we turn it into something else, Light-kun?"

"No, Ryuzaki, we can't. Because one look coming from you could kill anybody, this could be used against me. My pain is your thrill, and that's sick."

"You might be right. This is sick...But, does they way I look at you kill you, Yagami Light?" L's chin was on Light's knees, who was staring at him.

"I wanna love you, L, I really wanna do things to you. But I better not touch. I am pretty sure this is some sick plan in order to find whether I'm Kira or not."

"And I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop. I can't hold back any longer though. I wanna touch you everywhere." Light remained silent as he slowly crawled to the floor next to L.

"And I wanna kiss you, Ryuzaki, my eternal torture, but I think I want it way too much now to give in and do it."

"And I wanna taste you, Kira. But your lips are venomous poison." Light sighed.

"I am going to punch you again, if you keep on insisting I am Kira. And look who's talking, Ryuzaki. There's no one more venomous than you."

L moved forward and fell on the top off Light, both of them on the ground.

Kissing.

"Your...mouth...it's so hot." L mumbled between the kisses as he took off his baggy white shirt.

"I better not get caught on your web...I have never felt a thing before for anybody." Light whispered, undoing the buttons of his shirt. A smirk formed on his lips. "Someone's sweaty..."

L unzipped Light's pants and quickly took off his own.

"Fuck everything. I want this." Light said suddenly, going at the top of Ryuzaki and starting to kiss his neck, slowly going lower.

"You're poison Light-kun...running through my veins..." L moaned as Light took off L's boxers and started giving him a massage.

"You're poison, Ryuzaki." Light has his eyes closed as L slowly leaned forward biting Light's lower lip. "I-I...I'm not sure I want to be unchained any more..."

"Hm..." As Light slowly took his hand off, it was L's turn to take off Light's boxers and do his magic.

Although L decided to go even further.

"R-Ryuzaki! You are...fucking poisonous..." Light laid flat on his back to the carpet as L decided to make use of his mouth. "I-I...I wanna have sex with you...b-but..." L lifted his head up after a few minutes and wiped his mouth.

"There's no but. It took you like three minutes to get convinced to do this, which means that you obviously are into me. Even if you're Kira, your sexual life has nothing to do with your beliefs. Even if I'm L, my sexual life has nothing to do with my opinion of Kira. If you're not Kira, it's even easier. Although...I don't like easy." Light with a quick move went on L's top.

"I want to fuck you, Kira..." Hearing L talk like this was a shock.

"I hope that besides that poison you have, you got some lube for later. This is going to hurt. Because you're not fucking anyone." Light smirked. "The handcuffs might break during this."

"I'll raise my percentage if such a thing happens."

"Shut up about percentages now. I wanna taste you, I want you to taste your own poison." Light smirked as he obviously started to enjoy L's loud moans.

He didn't know for sure he wasn't Kira, but he knew for sure this wouldn't be the last time.

"Next t-time, I'm on top." L mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Deal, my poison."

And Light was so fucking addicted to L.

After all he was actually poisonous.


	5. CocoRosie - Gallows

**CocoRosie - Gallows**

**A/N: This is probably the hardest chapter until now. The pairing is Matt/Mello. I hope you like it, and review! WARNING: It includes major character death, and also some violence.**

_**It was just before the moon hung.**_

Matt kept on running behind Mello and the Kira worshippers, having him chained.

And dragging him down the woods, late evening.

"Mello..." He was breathless.

They had discovered Mello stalking Takada.

And by the time Matt got to him, it was too late. He tried contacting Near, but it was no use. Only Mello could contact Near, and he never told Matt how, claiming 'it would never be useful'.

"Leave me alone, you fuckers, you damned-"

_**His weary heavy hating.**_

"You have a chance to apologize for what you did." Mello looked at Hal. He knew Hal would not try to save him, after all, she was an agent, she had to keep up with her acting. Although he saw she was desperate, her eyes telling him to apologize. Mello stood up, dirty and muddy from being dragged down the woods, and leaned on the tree beside him.

"Never." He said breathlessly. And then he saw Matt. He realized how hard he fucked up, when he Matt took off his goggles.

_Matt never takes off his goggles. _

'Don't go.' Matt mouthed to him, his eyes bloodshot and Mello felt a tear running down his dirty cheek.

Mello knew he was going, it was no secret.

Not because of the circumstances, maybe other times that it was even more diffult to get away, he still managed to escape and survive.

But he _felt _it, the woods, threes, it all told him he would die there.

He wished secretly for Matt's safety and Near's failure, his anger for every single person around, and his intense hatred for everything throughout his life, not letting him see any options besides dying. Of course, he could send an emergency sign to Near, but he would never do that.

He accepted that the end was coming.

He would rather _die _than ask for Near's help.

_**The gallows and the graves hold.**_

Mello felt a very sharp pain at his stomach, causing him to gasp, and then growl.

_He was stabbed._

He crushed against the tree, and then face forward to the ground, gritting his teeth, looking back up at Matt.

_Mello gave him the 'Don't do anything stupid.' look._

"You will be left to rot here." He heard a man hissing, the same who stabbed him. He looked at Hal who kept on being professionally expressionless, although he thought he saw a tear running down her cheek.

But the worst was Matt.

He noticed Matt looking at him wide eyed, as if he was experiencing some kind of shock.

It probably was a shock indeed.

He could feel it, that place would be his grave.

"We will not be so merciful. You will be hung as well." The man went on, receiving very loud cheerings.

But Matt's tears falling to the ground were louder.

_**The milky, milky cradle.**_

Mello collapsed, flat on his back at the ground, the same man demanding an apology earlier, stabbing Mello two more times, first at his stomach, then at his chest. He thought he heard Matt screaming something a bit incoherent as he felt more blood coming out from his mouth.

_"Don't leave me, Matty." Eight year old Mello smiled._

_"I won't, Mells." Matt smiled back. "You know I am always here for my dumb roommate."_

Mello was slowly falling asleep, like a baby in its crib.

But it was final for him, and it was painful.

_Matt, tell me you didn't scream, Mello thought, after another loud screech between the cheerings._

_Those motherfuckers, godammit, Mello thought._

He felt his face being washed by tears and the croaking of a raven somewhere near, was the only thing he was sure of not being a hallucination at the time.

_**His tears have turned to poppies.**_

_Maybe my tears will turn to poppies, I like poppies. They might grow here, because of the 'water'. Mello's last thoughts were very incoherent, and he knew it himself. Don't be a pansy Mello, you will die proudly._

"Please...don't." Matt stepped in, putting his goggles back on to hide his red eyes from the worshippers, but his voice broke, instead.

He knew he would die, if he went too far, but he couldn't keep on simply watching.

"He went against god!" Matt saw Mello's bloody, dirty corpse being dragged by two cheering worshippers towards a rope they tied to a tree a few meters further. "Do you not worship god? Are you like this worthless shit?"

_He screamed in horror on the inside as soon as he realized._

_Mello would be hung._

_They prepared a gallow._

"Th-This is not medieval. Don't go there. We do not punish people anymore that way, do we?" Matt tried to sound reasonable, but he couldn't take his eyes off that horrible sight. Mello, one of the strongest people he ever met, being a bloody puppet, an almost lifeless toy, in Kira's hands.

"He will be hung for his sin of going against our god." Matt knew it was too late to do anything, it was a thought popping out of nowhere.

He had no hope.

Mello would die.

Even if he wasn't hung, he would die from blood loss.

And after all, he felt it. It was like an omen, that breeze whispered it to him.

So he took of his goggles once again, and walked up to the place Mello was about to be hung, a few meters away, along with the bunch of Kira's worshippers.

But unlike them, he was silent.

Mello never had a peaceful moment, he deserved a peaceful death.

He noticed a few tears falling to the ground from Mello's blue eyes, at the poppies in front of him.

It seemed to cruel to Matt how the woman forced him to stand, although he was almost unconscious, bleeding to death.

It was unfair how he would be hung.

And how Matt knew he couldn't do something.

_**A schimmer in the midnight.**_

Matt decided to make it as easy as possible for Mello. He took a step forward and ignored the cheerings and the insulting comments. He focused on Mello, during his last few moments.

Mello was shining, he was ashimmer in the darkness.

_He _was shining, himself, he felt like Mello had accepted his death as well.

A faint smile formed on Mello's lips, his eyes still wide, as one man forced his head violently inside the knot and two others were holding him up enough to reach it.

Matt smiled back.

It all went too slow, something torturing, yet satisfying to Matt.

He wanted it to end for Mello, though.

The pain.

It was midnight, Matt noticed.

They had been dragging Mello in the woods for three hours, before finally ending him.

Mello did not deserve that death.

And he wouldn't deserve his death, but he would not leave Mello.

Not alone, not again.

Like Mello did to find Kira.

_**A flower in the twilight.**_

They left Mello, the knot going tight around his neck,as he started chocking because of the rope and more tears ran down Matt's expressionless face.

Mello did not react much.

He just shook a bit, and his beautiful blue eyes went bloodshot.

He was probably almost dead when he was hung.

_Almost._

And that smile was still there, that barely visible one, through the mud, the blood and the tears.

Mello had always been a flower, no matter how he denied it.

He was a flower in the twilight, blending in with the darkness, becoming almost one with the evil, but always beautiful.

He was shining in the darkness, just as Matt thought earlier.

He did not realize when did the others leave, and he was surprised that after defending Mello, he was still alive and not hanging next to him.

He'd swear he heard Mello screaming.

His lifeless, tortured body hanging, his eyes even more lifeless.

Maybe it was me screaming, Matt thought.

He didn't scream, and Mello couldn't have, he thought glancing at his body.

An owl was sitting on the branch the rope was tied on.

It was a willow.

_"How cheesy." _He swore Mello replied to his thought. _"And how regular."_

_He wished he could turn back time._

_**They took him to the gallows.**_

_"Mello..." The Kira worshippers were dragging him around the woods, chained._

_He did not follow, he knew where they were all heading at._

_The willow, at least eventually._

_It was still evening, not midnight._

_He walked nonchalantly at the willow, dragging his feet, technically kicking the leaves, the sound causing him to shiver a bit._

_Maybe it was the fog, creeping him out._

_He hadn't noticed the fog earlier._

_**He fought them all the way though.**_

_He could hear Mello's screaming, and he looked at him a few meters away, being stabbed for the first time. He was shaking and spitting, and trying to nail them, looking for his gun._

_Same tears with earlier, almost sobs for Matt._

_It was funny to Matt, how he could relive it a thousand times and still cry._

_Although it was still the second and hopefully, last._

_**And then they asked us how we knew his name.**_

_"You!" A man from the crowd, one Matt hadn't noticed earlier, growled._

_"Me." He mumbled._

_"Why are you here?" Matt smiled. "Did you know-"_

_"I am here to witness a death." The man's expression changed into a satisfied one._

_"His?" Matt's smile widened, tears still running down uncontrollably._

_"Mine." Matt leaned on the tree, looking at Mello's unfocused eyes, staring at him._

_"Matt...Don't..." Mello mumbled, being stabbed again. Matt looked at the rope, already tied. He placed his hand inside his pocket._

_And he had a vial._

_Just as he wished._

_Arsenic._

_He opened it and placed the edge lightly to his lips, gulping the content._

_**We died just before him.**_

_Matt felt himself falling and crushing against the tree, quite numb._

_"Matt...M..." Mello's voice. He recognized by the sounds that he was being dragged up to him, at the willow._

_To be hung once again._

_And he did not want to witness it, knowing he would live._

_He did not want to see that Mello, that unemotional, lifeless Mello._

**Our eyes are in the flowers.**

_Mello knew he was dead._

_But he could see._

_He could feel the breeze._

_He could see his body and Matt's._

_He'd swear he was all around the woods, watching the fuckers leaving, watching his own body hanging, completely humiliated and Matt's corpse against the same tree._

_It looked as if his wide eyes were looking at Matt's dead body, as well as Matt's eyes were looking at Mello's hanging corpse._

_**Our hands are in the branches.**_

_Matt tried to move his hands, trying to touch Mello, sensing his presence, blindly._

_His hands were in the branches, of that willow._

_He felt as if he was taken inside the willow, becoming one with the tree._

_Becoming one with Mello._

_Mello was suddenly on the ground, the rope untied miraculously from the branch._

_**Our voices in the breezes.**_

_"Fool..." Matt did not know how much time had passed until he felt a breeze brushing against him. "Why die..."_

_Mello's voice._

_It sounded like he was talking._

_By the breeze._

_"I could never let you leave without me. Not again." Matt tried to answer back, of course, failing as he thought._

_Although, he swore he heard the noise Mello did when biting his chocolate bar._

_**And our screaming in his screaming, our screaming in the willow tree.**_

_Matt never understood who screamed, that cursed day._

_Maybe it was the willow._

_And it wasn't impossible, but he didn't really care who was._

_Because even if it was Mello,_

_Even if it was Matt,_

_They were one, it didn't matter._

_**We're waiting by the willow.**_

_It must have been more than a hundred years, because Matt felt sick. Like the willow was dying._

_Like he was, all over again._

_But it was that feeling, that he was free. _

_He felt human._

_He leaned on the willow, understanding he was back to his body, even though dead._

_Maybe Mello would come._

_In fact, his bondage with Mello since forever, their unbelievable communication during the time after their death, told him he would._

_The willow did tell him as well._

_**Our milky, milky cradle.**_

_Mello's death was a painful way of falling asleep._

_And just as painfully he woke up. He sat up, opening his eyes._

_"One poisonous kiss? Please?"_

_That voice._

_Matt's voice._

_**Our lockets long have rusted.**_

_"Your rosary." Matt helped him up, softly caressing his stab wounds, still open, but not bleeding._

_And the red-purple marks around his neck, because of the rope._

_He slowly placed Mello's rusted rosary around his neck. _

_"Your goggles, you dropped them."_

_"I know. They are yours now."_

_**His picture worn and weathered.**_

_Mello's eyes were bloodshot, as they were when he was hung. _

_Matt was as pale as after his poisoning._

_They were the willow for so many years, so many decades, so many centuries._

_And they were certainly not alive, everything but alive, judging from their looks._

_And Mello swore he felt sick, he felt like the willow was dying along with him, all over again._

_Matt closed his eyes, trying to remember the old Mello, back to Wammy's house, feeling numbness taking over his body, the willows leaves started falling._

_After a thousand years, it was hard to remember him, as he was._

_But he still could._

_Mello wasn't easy to forget._

_**Our hair is in the garden, our voices in our toeses.**_

_Mello felt Matt's arms around him as the sun and moon were changing places._

_Quite fast, in Mello's opinion._

_His felt Matt's cold lips on his, his muddy lips kissing back softly, considering the gap between their eyes as a threat of losing Matt again._

_They slowly sat down, leaning on the willow, curled up, breathing heavily, though needlessly._

_It felt human though, although he was slowly losing control of his body._

_As Matt touched the small garden of poppies lightly with his fingers, he realized the petals were as soft as Mello's hair._

_And he was surprised they still existed, after all that time._

_"I felt it when Kira died. I sensed it, coming." Mello's voice was like an echo. It did not come from his mouth. "It did not feel good though. Or bad. I always thought revenging that motherfucker would mean freedom. I am sad Near didn't follow."_

_His voice came from everywhere._

_Matt stayed silent and buried his face in Mello's blonde hair as Mello buried his in Matt's chest._

_**Our hearts are in the blossoms, our eyes are in the branches.**_

_Matt touched silently Mello's chest over his worn usual shirt, feeling his unbeating heart._

_It was okay, because he felt Mello's heart for all that time through the forest._

_Through death._

_Throught the blossoms, the new life._

_"Free me..." Mello mumbled. He felt the need of moving forward, of becoming something else._

_Of leaving that sick, willow at the fucking past._

_That rope._

_Kira._

_But not Matt._

_"I can see you..." Matt's eyes were closed, but indeed he saw Mello._

_He felt him, he looked at him through the branches._

_And he saw desperation, he saw a tortured soul._

_"I can free you." He said eventually, grabbing the old rope from the ground, starting to tie Mello first, who looked almost back to lifeless._

_**And our screaming, in his screaming, our screaming in the willow tree.**_

_Matt realized who's scream it was eventually._

_It was his conscience, mourning for Mello's death._

_And for his._

_As he tied himself and Mello to the tree, the sick willow started turning into dust, along with its leaves on the ground.._

_But Matt and Mello didn't disappear._

_They forever stayed at the forest, as two sound souls._


End file.
